Serina Williams
(via Rune Cards) |Equipment = Glock 22 OD M4 Carbine |Appears In = A Certain Magical Divinity |Chapter Debut = 48 |Kanji = セリーナ・ウィリアムズ|Romaji = Serīna U-Iriamuzu}} is a recurring character in A Certain Magical Divinity. She's a former member of Vatican IV and is a former member of the Roman Catholic Church and is currently a member of the known terrorist organization the Luminous Path. She serves as the primary antagonist of the Black Hand Arc and is one of the primary antagonists of the Luminous Path Arc and the Academy City Uprising Arc. Appearance Serina is a young and beautiful young woman with a tall, thin body and pale white skin. She has purple eyes and she ended up dying her hair purple as well to match her eyes. Her hair is naturally brown however and she originally wore bright pink lolita-like clothing. Back when she was a student at Toronto Academy, she wore the standard uniform there and wore the school badge like all student council members did as well. Eventually, however, she ran into Anto Čedomir and after her fight with him, she lost an eye and now wears an eye patch over it. her current attire consists of a black sports bra with black jeans as well. In her free time, she tends to strip and shows off black panties and bra. Personality Serina is a very cruel and sadistic woman. back in her school days, she acted very abrasive towards her fellow students and often dealt with those she didn't like by physically beating them which almost got her expelled had the victims not been afraid of her. She takes pride in taking down her opponents and simply loves violence. Her violent tone is based on her emotional transition phase back in high school and her time in Vatican IV made get used to and even love violence which stuck with her. Like all members of the Luminous Path, she's obsessed with bringing the New Jerusalem to Earth and is willing to do anything to accomplish such a task. Background Serina was born and raised in Canada somewhere in a small town area close to the Canadian countryside. She lived in an isolated area and often spent time in the woods and admiring the empty fields and crops of which she referred to as "God's Country" and was raised in a Catholic lifestyle by her devoutly Catholic family. She attended Toronto Academy where she eventually fell under stress from the academy's heavy amount of work and the social pressures from many of her fellow students. Eventually, she joined Vatican IV and became a spy for the Canadian Division of the Roman Catholic Church and was taught fire magic by her superiors. Eventually, Serina was found by Draven Hendricks, the leader of the Luminous Path where she was spying on him and captured in the process. Serina eventually woke up in a warehouse surrounded by Draven's subordinates where she was tied up, bound, and gagged. She tried squirming but it didn't work and eventually, Draven came in where he eventually tortured her until she broke and was then easily brainwashed into becoming a member of the Luminous Path. She then became a double agent operating for Vatican IV while also trading in their information to the Luminous Path. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Former Vatican IV Members Category:Antagonists Category:Luminous Path Members Category:Magicians Category:Former Catholic Church Members